Avaricious Zucchini
by katherdeen
Summary: A series of drabbles that range through the alphabet, beginning with Avaricious and ending with Zucchini. A glimpse into the everyday life of the Flock! All characters will eventually be included.
1. Avaricious

**A/N: First story; let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_Avaricious- To show extreme greed or selfishness; to keep something to one's self._

* * *

"Nudge!" Max shouted, banging her fists on the white wood in front of her. "Open up the dang door!"

"I can't!" Came the muffled replied. "I'm in the shower, and if I get out the floor's going to be wet."

Max gritted her teeth. Nudge always did this. _Every _single freaking morning she did this. She would go into the bathroom at seven, lock the door, and take an almost two hour shower. And no matter how many times the brunette told her, _Nudge always forgot_. It was now officially one of Max's pet peeves.

"Then put a towel on or something!"

"I'm washing my hair! Just give me a sec!"

"Nudge!"

"Max!"

"Can you stop being self-centered for one minute? Other people need to use the bathroom too!"

"Deal with it, I'm busy!"

Max's grip on her towel tightened. She could bare it, she could handle it, she wouldn't lose her cool this time-

"In fact," Nudge's smug voice suddenly sang from the other side of the door. "_You_ can just _wait. _The bathroom's_ mine _right now, and I'm not giving it up."

That was the last straw; Max snapped. The towel dropped to the tile floor below her with a dull 'thud', and the sound cracking wood followed soon after that. A screech rang out from behind the shower curtain as splinters of wood went flying in all directions.

Acting as she hadn't just kicked down the door, Max snatched up her towel and proceeded into the bathroom. She did her daily routine effortlessly; brushing her hair, her teeth, and then washing her face. All the while ignoring the mortified Nudge still standing in the shower, a fluffy white towel now wrapped around her tightly.

After awhile, Max deemed herself ready, and began to walk back to her room to change clothes; but not before turning to Nudge and addressing her.

"Don't lock the door anymore." She told her dryly, and then resumed her stride.

As the brunette continued down the hallway, the rest of the Flock's doors opened. The loud crack of the wood being split had woken them all up, and they wanted to know what the heck was going on.

"Um," Fang called to Max when she passed by him. "What was that noise before?"

Without even sparing him a glance, she replied:

"Oh, nothing. Nudge was just hogging the bathroom."

* * *

**Like it? Yes? No? What's your opinion?**

**True story, by the way ;)**

**Review please!**


	2. Bacon

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (But that would be pretty awesome).**

_Bacon- Cured meat from the back or sides of a pig._

* * *

"You're really going?"

Max couldn't help but smile at the dejected tone in Gazzy's voice; he sounded like a lost puppy. It was just too cute. She turned around and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Sorry, Gasman." She told him. "But this date is important to me. I don't want to be late."

Max had been at the mall, shopping with Nudge, when she had ran into a guy named Micky at Starbucks. They had hit it off nicely, and just as she was about to leave, he asked her to go on a date with him. And how could Max say no?

"I still can't believe you got a date!" Nudge gasped from off to the side. "I thought you'd be asexual for life! But then again, you have Fangles."

Max sent Nudge a half-hearted glare for her comment, before patting Gazzy's head and settling her gaze onto Angel, who was merely standing there in silence.

"You okay, sweetie?" Max asked her.

Angel shrugged indifferently. "I've had worse days." Max was going to take that as a 'I'm fine, go have fun'. Fang was nowhere in sight, but Max could care less. He could be a jealous, emo kid for all she cared; tonight was her night. But just as began to open the door, a body crashed into her back. The brunette stumbled a bit, before righting herself again; she turned around to see her attacker.

It was Iggy, standing behind her with a mad grin on his face and a strange bottle in his hands. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't see you there." Then he snorted at his own joke.

"What do you want, you sexist pig?" Max sighed, unconsciously fixing her now-messed up hair.

"Nothing, really." Iggy shrugged. "I just thought you might want this." And before she could even react, he sprayed the mysterious bottle's contents onto her face.

"Iggy!" She spluttered angrily, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse. "Why in the heck would you do that?"

"Well, I thought you could use some perfume; made it myself, actually. You know, to impress Mac or whatever."

Not even registering the blind boy's reply, Max turned on her heel and stomped out the door. "Ugh! It burns! You're going to pay for that when I get home."

"Whatever you say, Mother Max."

_SLAM._

* * *

Iggy had almost been asleep when Max called his cellphone.

He had been sitting up in one of the branches above their tree-house home, gazing ahead at nothing blankly. And just as he was about to drift off to dreamless sleep, the blaring ringtone of the Star Wars theme song sounded off, and he jerked awake instantly.

Grumbling curses under his breath, the strawberry-blonde plucked his phone out of his pocket and checked the time; 9:47. He groaned. Max had left at six o'clock. Why was she still out?

He flipped open his phone and snapped, "What do you want, Max? And where are you?"

A lot of static buzzed into his ear before he could actually hear her voice. "Nevermind where I am! I just really wanted to thank you! You know the weird stuff you sprayed on me today? The perfume? Well, Micky commented that it smelled nice and liked it! I can't believe something you made was actually okay for once. What's it made out of, anyway?

Iggy stifled a half-groan, half-yawn. Too many questions at once! His mind couldn't exactly keep up, though he managed to answer only the last question. A small smile lit up the mutant's face as he replied smugly, "Bacon juice."

The other side of the line went dead.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
